During wireline logging operations, the logging tool can become stuck in the wellbore due to differential pressure between the hydrostatic and formation pressure, as a result of a component on the tool being mechanically stuck to the wellbore, or due to a collapse of the wellbore around the tool. Typical fishing operations are conducted by a rig on drillpipe in open holes or on a slickline or drillpipe in cased holes. These fishing operations are time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide an unsticking system and assembly that can release a tool stuck in a wellbore addressing drawbacks of prior art fishing operations. It is a still further desire to provide an unsticking system that may include a stand-alone assembly that is connected to the stuck tool after the tool is stuck. It is a still further desire to provide an unsticking system that may include the tool in the unsticking tool for conducting operations substantially simultaneous with the tool sticking.